


It Was In September That We Lost Our Village Policeman

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, Nicholas takes a holiday, Rumours spread quicker than the truth, The Villagers freak because they think he is leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas is going on holiday. The Village is sure he is leaving for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was In September That We Lost Our Village Policeman

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through my old Logic Puzzle books to complete them and then recycle the pages and came across one where you have to figure out the names of the five 'locals', what position they filled, why they've gone, and when it happened. One of the clues was 'it was in September that we lost our village policeman.' My mind flew straight to Hot Fuzz and Angel.
> 
> Gen, but slash goggles can be worn.
> 
> Nicholas collapsing in the hospital is a reference to my fic that is set after the police station blowing up, not yet written, will link once done (don't hold your breath, may be done in a few weeks maybe not, maybe a few months. I'm picking fic ideas of mine that appeal at the moment.)

“Inspector Angel! Inspector Angel!” Nicholas and Danny turned to see elderly Mrs Banister pushing her walker towards them as fast as she could, and Nicholas made a note to mention the state of the footpaths at the next council meeting.

“Mrs Banister, how can I help you?” Nicholas asked as the lady came to a stop and caught her breath.

“Are you really leaving Sandford?” Mrs Banister asked, and Nicholas smiled wanly, for this was the fourth time today. If only the truth spread like wildfire at the speed the gossip mill turned.

“Just for a holiday, Mrs Banister, for two weeks. I leave on Sunday.”

“To London?”

“For a couple of days, yes.”

“Thank goodness, there is a rumour flying around that you were leaving us. Are you taking Danny with you?” Nicholas and Danny exchanged a glance.

“No, Danny will be staying here with the rest of the officers.”

“Well I hope you have a nice time Inspector.”

“Thank you Mrs Banister.”

 

The team had been bugging Nicholas about taking a holiday for months, especially because they had found out from the Chief Inspector when he was visiting after the NWA debacle that Nicholas had never taken a holiday, and had only taken minimal sick leave. They had managed to get Nicholas to take any sick leave he needed by escorting him home and drawing up a roster so someone popped in to the cottage every couple of hours, especially after the scare Nicholas gave the Andies when he collapsed at the hospital in Buford Abbey after the old police station blew up, but they hadn't been successful in getting Nicholas to take a holiday.

It had been Doris' idea to call the Chief Inspector and ask him to extend an invite for Nicholas to see him once Danny had overheard Nicholas on the phone to his sister saying that he didn't know whether he could stay long after the surprise birthday party she was throwing for their mum. The holiday had been booked and the team had grinned at each other before hurriedly returning to their paperwork when Nicholas walked out of his office.

 

The team fielded call after call regarding where Nicholas was and when he would be back. Danny stopped him at his office door on the day of his return and turned him around.

“Danny, what are you doing, it's time for the briefing,” Nicholas protested as Danny started pushing him towards the front door.

“Briefing can wait, we've run out of tea and biscuits,” Danny said as the door to the entrance swung shut behind them.

The calls stopped half an hour later.


End file.
